I've Got Her Back
by WannabeWest
Summary: Based off "How Trina Got In". Jade and Beck's 3 line fight leads to an unexpected revelation from Beck and BADE getting back together! BADE fluff! Read and review! thanks


I've Got Her Back.

**Hi everyone! I'm back again! Thank you to everyone who has supported me and my stories, you really have no idea how grateful I am for it! So after seeing last night's Victorious episode "How Trina Got In" with bade's 3 line fight, I got this idea. Read the quick AN at the end of this story for BADE UPDATES! I also changed it up a little and did Beck's pov instead, hope you like it! Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Victorious...I do however own All Things Bade...find out more in the AN at the end of the story! :P**

*Jade, Beck, Cat and Andre in Sikowitz's class room*

~Becks pov~

"Trina did not get into the school while using knock-out gas" I say to Jade, Trina is crazy but she's definitely not smart enough to have thought of that.

"That's the story I've always heard" Jade replies, only looking at me for a brief second and then turning away again. She hasn't really said anything to me since the break-up, it's been a couple weeks now and I miss Jade, I still wear our matching necklace from time to time and I put it on this morning before I left for school. Jade either hasn't noticed, or doesn't want to say anything, but I've seen her wearing hers too. Jade and I constantly fighting annoyed me and her sarcastic, jealous attitude did get on my nerves sometimes, but now that it's all gone, I realize how boring my life is without Jade. It's not like I haven't tried talking to her, I have, she just won't talk to me and will barely even look at me anymore.

"I don't think it's true" Andre comments, while slouching down even further on his chair.

"I don't know, Trina is kinda cooky in the head, a little nutty in the old noggin"Cat said innocently while twisting her finger at the side of her head. Poor Cat, she's so sweet and innocent, nothing can dampen her mood, although I know she was really upset with Jade and I's break-up. It seemed to have affected everyone somehow.

"Some girls are like that you know" Cat continues as she pulls another sweet out of her bra, there's a reason why I said no to her offer of a skittle earlier.

"Okay, you want to know how Trina really got into Hollwood Arts?" I ask, bringing the conversation back to Trina. I'd heard this story from quite a few people, so I'm pretty sure it's true.

Cat and Andre simply nodded and said "yes" in agreement, but Jade being Jade just had to make a smart comment. "Oh yes, tell us oh great Beck who knows everything except how to keep a girlfriend happy" Jade says in a mocking tone, while looking at me. That stung, she knows how much I loved... love her, and we did have fun. It wasn't fighting all the time, when we escaped to my RV and it was just the two of us, I saw the real Jade. She let her walls down and trusted me. She trusted me enough to let me see her without make-up on, and hair pulled into a messy bun, that's the Jade I fell in love with.

"You hate being happy!" I reply exasperated.

"Just tell the story!" Jade yells, getting frustrated at me for no reason, and I just lose it.

"No, I won't actually, because you can no longer tell me what to do! We're not together anymore" I yell while standing up, the last line kinda slipped out and I knew that would gain a reaction with Jade.

"YEAH AND WHOSE FAULT IS THAT! WHAT'S GOTTEN INTO YOU? YOU'VE NEVER YELLED AT ME BEFORE?" Jade screamed back at me, standing up as well and stomping towards me. We were both screaming at the top of our lungs and Cat and Andre moved their chairs away from us and the screaming match that was currently taking place.

"WHAT'S WRONG? REALLY? YOU'RE SERIOUSLY ASKING ME THAT QUESTION JADE? I ACCIDENTLY BROKE UP WITH MY GIRLFRIEND OF 3 YEARS AND SHE HASN'T TALKED TO ME SINCE!" I shout while running a hand through my hair.

"Well why would I?" Jade screams, put nowhere near as loud as before.

"I don't know, maybe because we dated for 3 whole years? You can't just forget that Jade, no matter how hard you try! You act like our relationship meant nothing to you!" I say, my voice rough from shouting.

"Don't turn around this on me! You played a card game 2 seconds after we broke up and you say I don't show my feelings?" Jade replies angrily while waving her hands around, adding affect to her anger.

"Fine! You want to know how I feel Jade? Fine, I miss you okay? I miss your jealousy, your snide remarks, your hatred for Tori. I miss you staying over in my RV every night, I miss seeing the REAL you, I miss being able to call you my girlfriend and kissing you whenever I wanted. And most of all, I want my sarcastic, dark, stubborn, amazing girlfriend back!" I say exasperated, staring into Jades eyes the entire time, watching them get softer with each thing I say.

Jade looks at me with a genuine smile and a twinkle in her eye, something that I haven't seen in a while, and says "Well you could have just said so" and she leans up and kisses me softly. I too shocked to do anything but kiss her back. I wrap my arms around her waist and pull her as close as humanly possible. Jade places her hands gently on my shoulders and deepens the kiss, before pulling away way too soon.

She looks up at me, still smiling and says "You should have just said so" and wraps her arms around my waist securely, giving me a tight hug. I don't know how to respond, except to wrap my arms around her again and kiss her hair. This is the real Jade, the one who did these sweet things when we were alone. Andre and Cat forgotten, it was just us, like it usually is in my RV. After weeks of heartache, I've finally gotten her back.

**Okay there it is! Really hope you liked it! So, I have 2 quick things to say! **

**I'm now on Twitter! My name is : xWannabeWestx Please follow me! I follow back!**

**Also I've made a BADE WEBSITE! Please check it out! There's over 20 videos, over 50 pictures, bade fanfics and more! Full details are on the website! I can't give the direct link as it will be deleted, so this is what you have to do:**

**Type into the search bar on your web browser, http:/ allthingsbade .yolasite. com just take out the spaces in between. **

**Thank you so much and REVIEW! **

**WannabeWest xx**


End file.
